


Narnian Marriage... Or Not

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Female Character, Asexual Character, Asexual Female Character, Canon Character of Color, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, Mention of past events, Mentions of Ear Injuries, Mentions of Escaping Forced Marriage, Post-Canon, mentions of past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, Queen Aravis, Lady Jill, and Lady Polly talk about Narnian relationships and why none of the Pevensies ever married.





	Narnian Marriage... Or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox/gifts).



It is common in Aslan's country to find small groups of people sitting together and telling tales of their adventures. And so was the case on this particular day. Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, Queen Aravis, the Lady Jill, and the Lady Polly sat together on the lush green grass and talked.

Jill asked Susan and Lucy a question. "I've always wondered, you grew up in Narnia, you were adults before you returned to "our world'." She made finger-quotes as she spoke. What they had once considered their world was a mere shadow of the true England in Aslan's country.

"Did you ever fall in love with anyone? What happened to them? I haven't seen any of the four of you with anyone here."

 The two sister queens shook their heads with a smile.

"There were plenty of people who came to court one or another of us." Susan said, "but none of us were ever terribly interested."

"Marriage for political reasons was never completely off the table," Lucy added. "Marriage for love would have been an option if any of us had loved. But romantic love was never in the cards for us."

"Most of our suitors understood when we explained that we did not wish to marry. However," And here Susan shuddered, there were certain memories that even now were painful to remember. "There were a few unsavory people who attempted to force marriages."

Aravis gave an understanding nod. Having escaped forced marriages was something that the queens shared. "Ashota, Rabadash. They believed that just wanting something gave them the right to have it, and that no one would dare to say no to them."

"There was never very much that angered Peter and Edmund during our reign," Lucy said. "But those who tried to force a marriage risked experiencing the full force of their wrath." She laughed, "Usually they found me scary enough without angering my brothers as well. I once threatened someone with my dagger for getting too pushy with Susan. As it turned out, he was fonder of his ears than he was of Susan."

"I preferred the old trick of challenging them to a contest and being the better archer," Susan added with a laugh.

"You were luckier than I," Aravis said quietly. "You had a family that supported your right to chose for yourself whether you wanted to wed."

Polly set a gentle hand on Aravis' shoulder. "You should be very proud to have escaped from such a situation by yourself. Even with Hwin and later Bree and Cor to help you, it was very brave of you to make an escape."

Aravis smiled. "Thank you Polly. You have forgotten one person who helped me on my escape, however. Without Lasaraleen, I would have been captured in Tashbaan for sure. I was so relieved to find her here. She saved me, and I suppose in a way I saved her as well."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Lucy spoke, sensing the need for a change of subject. "We may not have married, but many of our subjects did. There were always weddings to attend," she remembered.

"I don't believe that there was a single wedding during our reign without the four of us in attendance. Do you remember how Liberi used to love the chance to plan weddings? I don't think nym could have been happier if nym had been getting married nymself."

Susan smiled. "Liberi always has been the expert planner among our staff. I don't know how we would have ever gotten along without nym."

"Nym didn't even bat an eye at the enormous guest list for The Great Faun Wedding," Lucy recalled fondly. "I believe every faun in the world, from the northernmost point of the northern wild to the southernmost part of Archenland attended. The clean-up afterwards took days."

"It was worth the trouble to see how happy the brides were," Susan reminded her sister. "Have we introduced you yet?" She asked, addressing Jill and Polly. "Chida, Vek, Viha, and Ruxea couldn't be nicer if they tried."

Jill and Polly shook their heads, but Aravis smiled. "They gave us the most beautiful woven tapestry when Cor and I wed. It's on display in the Archenland castle."

"We've been very fortunate with the friends that we have made," Lucy said.

"Aslan has been good to us," Jill commented softly.

The others agreed, but did not have a chance to say more as they heard their names being called. They did not resent the interruption. After all, they had forever to continue the conversation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the women of Narnia being friends, and I love the idea of fantasy worlds having their own rules, so this was fun to write.
> 
> I don't know the whens and whys of Susan being in Aslan's country, but I wasn't going to leave her out for anything.
> 
> The part about Lasaraleen isn't meant to imply any sort of religious conversion on her part. Just that helping Aravis to escape proved that she was a good person and that's how she got into Aslan's counry.
> 
> The request I got mentioned representation of orientations, gender, and polyamory, so I included all three.
> 
> If it wasn't clear, Susan, Lucy, Peter, and Edmund are all aro/ace.
> 
> I was so happy to find Nymph themed pronouns. Nym/nyms/nymself come from http://askanonbinary.tumblr.com/creature


End file.
